


Mark of the Sun

by Valkyriee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dragon Age Spoilers, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Rite of Tranquility, Spoilers, Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Tranquil Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyriee/pseuds/Valkyriee
Summary: TAKES PLACE POST-TRESPASSERSolas has been working on his plan for years at this point, the pieces of the puzzle have finally begun to fall in place when a mysterious letter appears on his desk. Something is dreadfully wrong with his vehnan, and he can no longer idly sit by this time around. He will do anything to save her from the fate wrongfully bestowed upon her, and give them all a reason to fear him for what they have done to her.~A one-shot AU for my Inquisitor, Alina, and her in-game boyfriend Solas.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Mark of the Sun

He didn’t quite know what to expect. He hadn’t seen her in so long yet it felt as though he had just torn out her heart only yesterday. Solas held his hands behind his back, pacing the room as he waited for her to come. Her letters said she would meet him here, it was urgent. Yet how they were written, he did not know but it did not seem at all like herself. The elven god could hear foot steps from down the halls of the ancient temple that once belonged to him. He sent out his magic into the Fade, trying to feel for her familiar song yet there was silence. He frowned as he turned to walk towards the Eluvian that now sang its quiet song as he began to near it. A hand reached out to touch yet the footsteps entered the room.

“Solas,” he could hear Varric’s voice bounce off the stone walls. His hand hesitated as he cast a glance over his shoulder to see his old friend.

“Hello old friend,” the elven god spoke back, pulling away to turn to get a better look at Varric. The eyes of the dwarf told him there was more to the letters that he was not aware of.  
“I—“ For once, the dwarf seemed at a loss for words. “She’s in the main room. I wanted to come here to try to expl—“ But he was unable to finish his words as Solas rushed past him. His long strides carried him into the ancient hallways. His feet took him down the stairs as an unknown feeling seemed to bubble inside of his soul.   
“ _Vhenan_ ,” he breathed out softly, loud enough for her to hear. Yet she didn’t seem to register that he had spoken to her. Her back still turned to him, her blonde hair kept long rather than up in the bun she usually kept it in. He couldn’t help but noticed how frail she looked, she was thinner than he remembered. “ _Vhenan_ , can you hear me? What is the ma—“ his voice fell into silence as she turned to face him. A blank look was on her face, as if she didn’t remember him yet his eyes stared fixated on her forehead.

His mouth hung open as he approached her, his feet carrying him closer, “Is this? . . . Did they? . . .” His own words failed him as he took his hands to cup the sides of her cheeks. He gently guided her face to look up at his. He could see the sun burst mark of tranquility with clarity now. It marred the once slave markings of Mythal, turned Dalish rite of adulthood he had once desperately tried to persuade her to allow for their removal. “No, no, no, they couldn’t have done this, not after what you’ve done, _Vhenan_ . . .” The broken words tumbled out of his mouth as he searched her eyes for something that reminded him of the woman he fell in love with. Yet she only returned a blank stare.

Emotionless.

“I was going to warn you, but you didn’t let me finish, Chuckles,” Varric’s quiet voice filled the silence of the room.

“What. Did. They. Do. To. Her?” Solas bit out the words in a calm manner yet it was clear anger raged through his body as he shook, turning to look at Varric with glowing white eyes. The dwarf stayed where he stood, not approaching the elf.

“After the Exalted Council, she disbanded the Inquisition and began to set up her own networks to try and figure out a way to get to you, to save you from making stupid decisions. She came with me to Kirkwall for a few months to recover. She had gotten a letter while she was with me, someone stating they wished to meet with her, something about some rogue Red Templars we missed in cleaning up the shit storm of Corypheus. Fenris and Hawke went with her . . . things got ugly and she was captured. Hawke and Fenris tracked her down to a cave, it took them a good week to find her.” Varric looked to Alina, concerned etched into his frown.

“When they got there, Hawke told me they slayed the Red Templars, only to find her sitting at the back of the cave making healing potions for them. They had tortured her, brainwashed her, made her tranquil, and forced her to work for them. They were too late, Hawke still beats herself up about what happened.” Varric couldn’t even look Solas in the eyes.

“Doesn’t the Seeker know the cure for this?” Solas snarled, pulling away as he stalked closer to Varric.

Varric held his hands up, shrinking back slightly, “Believe me, I went to Cassandra first. The cure is still . . . preliminary and those who have been cured often cannot control their emotions. The Seeker didn’t want to perform the ritual and then loose her to her emotions afterwards.” This caused Solas to stop walking towards the dwarf. He had not known this was the outcome of the cure.

“To feel no emotions is to be better than to loose control to them.” A feminine voice spoke up from behind Solas. He spun to look at Alina, who had made her way closer to the two men. Her eyes looked at Solas then at Varric. “I remember but it is better that I don’t feel. I can no longer be hurt.” Her monotone voice pierced Solas’ soul. He reached a hand out, taking her hands into his own as he pulled her closer.

“I will find a way to fix this, _ma vhenan_. No one deserves to be without emotions.” In fact, his resolve to tear down the veil only intensified. “I will fix this, I promise.” He spoke to her quietly. He pressed his lips against her branded forehead before pulling away. He turned, looking to Varric, “Please take care of her, I will make sure you both, and your loved ones will survive if you promise to look after her until I can find a cure.” The elven god pleaded with Varric.

The dwarf cocked his head as he gave Solas a hard look, “You do realize that many will not agree to this whole tearing down the Veil business. Someone will try to stop you.”

Solas gave chuckled before a sly smile spread onto his face. “Let them try, old friend, let them try.” With those words, he fade stepped to the Eluvian and stepped through. He would find a way to save his _vhenan_ , even if it meant destroying half the world to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a "What if mage Lavellan was made tranquil after Trespasser, and how would Solas respond?" type of a one shot. This was originally going to be a much larger fanfiction, but I couldn't determine the details in a way that would work and make sense. That particular fanficiton has evolved into something completely different now and is still very much a work in progress (it's going to be a while before it's to the point of me posting it).
> 
> This was written about two years ago, and has largely remained unedited. I just wanted to post this here for everyone's reading and angsty pleasure!


End file.
